


What is Purer than you?

by SlytherinMind24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Memories, lucissa, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinMind24/pseuds/SlytherinMind24
Summary: A collection of Lucissa one-shots/memories.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	What is Purer than you?

His hand is warm on the small of her back, and Narcissa tries to ignore how close their bodies are. She focuses on keeping her feet in time to the music, in not standing on Lucius’ feet, much as he deserves it. Even he seems nervous, almost arched away from her, his arms trying not to touch her sides unless they have to. She doesn’t know whether to be relieved or offended with his apparent disgust of her. 

The song finally ends and she immediately pulls away from him and stalks away without looking back. Her mother gives her a stern look from across the room, but she ignores it and weaves through the crowd to where her sister is. Bella greets her with a slow smile that houses too many teeth, and pats the seat beside her.

She’s slouched over two chairs, legs propped up on one and arms over the back of the other. Her mess of raven curls seems to have been brushed for once, though still spills down her back. She’s left her shoulders bare, having pushed the straps of her dress down her arms. Narcissa sits with some difficultly; most of the chair is taken up by the cascade of black frills Bella is wearing, courtesy of their mother. 

“Hello, dear sister,” she says. 

Narcissa doesn’t look at her, just turns her head so she’s staring at the ceiling, nose scrunched and high in the air. Bella cackles and Cissa feels her cheeks burning as a few guests start at the sound. She turns to look at her sister, meaning to tell her to be quiet. But Bella's staring into the crowd with a cruel, malicious grin on her face before she can. 

Narcissa followers her gaze and watches her sister, Andy, dancing with her previous partner. She doesn’t seem to be enjoying it any more than she herself had, though at least Andy and Lucius were a more appropriate age. After all, she was only starting her first year, and Lucius was already in his second, with Andy in her third. Bella cackles again and she shifts in her seat.

“Naughty Cissa, dancing with her sister’s fiancé.”

“Only because mother insisted!” she says, lips pursed in disgust. “Like I would ever want to marry that cretin!”

“Harsh words, Narcissa.”

She jumps, but still glares at Lucius where he stands, towering over her. Andy’s at his side, rolling her eyes, and she shoves Bella’s legs out the way so she can sit. Their oldest sister squawks, but none of them pay any attention. 

“I can think of worse ones,” she snaps. 

He sniffs jauntily, turning his attention back to Andy. He looks annoyed that she’s sat back down, and Narcissa feels a twist of satisfaction at it. 

“Come, Andromeda. We should return to dancing.”

With a scoff, she crosses her arms and legs and leans back into her chair, raising her eyebrows at him. He seethes for a moment, apparently not giving up. They glower at each other for what feels like an eternity before he sneers and walks off towards some of the other Slytherin boys in attendance.

“Git,” Andy mutters.

Bella breaks into laughter and Narcissa can’t help but join in, and soon the three of them have their arms around each other and are giggling. She doesn’t care that half her parent’s guests are staring at them. They don’t matter. She thinks the image of Lucius’ defeat could drive away any embarrassment that might come of the evening.


End file.
